


Looking At Him

by BackdropOfBlue



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: All the homo!, Gayness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hand holding, how do you even tag?, light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackdropOfBlue/pseuds/BackdropOfBlue
Summary: Malark wakes Paddy to see the sunrise at one of his favorite spots: an old decaying warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Gayness ensues.
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw
Kudos: 6





	Looking At Him

* * *

Malark had woken Paddy up at the ass crack of dawn (earlier, actually) so they could catch the sun as it shined the day’s first rays. The eighteen year old barely had time to put on his racoon makeup.

Malark led Paddy through old wreckage, smiling to himself as Paddy would finally get to see his special spot. “Is this it?” Paddy asked when Malark stopped. The building before them was a decrypt and decaying waystation.

“Yeah, this is pretty much it.” Malark replied, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Paddy looked up at the run-down structure, and looked at his friend. “Race to the top?” Paddy challenged with a grin.

“Oh, you’re on!” Malark shot back, already dashing madly for some wooden crates that formed a staircase halfway up one of the supporting columns.

From the east rose the sun, and they rose with it, climbing to the top.

* * *

Paddy stood on the rafters and poked his head through a hole in the roof. When he turned around he was greeted by the sight of Malark standing on the section of old metal roofing behind him, shielding him from the coming dawn. He was holding out a hand to help Paddy up, and he gracefully accepted.

“How’d you get up here so fast?” Paddy panted slightly. Malark arched a thick brow, his back to the sunrise and the cowl of his navy hoodie casting a dark shadow on the features unobscured by his mask.

“I’ve been here before more times than you, you know? I should know the quickest way up.” The eyebrow went down and his eyes crinkled in the way that let Paddy know that Malark was smiling. They sat on the roof of a dying warehouse, the only things separating them from the forest ahead were the train tracks and a battered chain link fence.

Paddy looked out over the empty station on eighth avenue. The only passengers for trains that would have passed right under their feet were gone; had abandoned this stop for the easier-to-access terminals that were spread frequently throughout the heart of the city. Devoid of passengers and proper care, the years wore away at the lone building and carved their names into the decaying foundations.

Forsaken, vacant and crumbling. Paddy could see why this was one of Malark’s favorite spots. It wasn’t the prettiest, but it was quiet. Sure, there were probably other creatures that visited the waystation, but close to no human beings. A perfect place to be left with your thoughts.

Paddy’s eyes passed over the tracks and were now directed at the tips of the forest’s autumn leaves. This September the trees wore reds and were cloaked in orange, with yellow accents. In the east, day broke and dawn stretched her fingers toward the west to where her counterpart retreated. The drifting clouds looked as if some god had spun them out of cotton candy in the early light.

In a few hours, the city would start waking up. Soon the air would be filled with the sounds of cars honking, drivers trying not to be late for work. But what was to come later would come later. The sun had come up fully, bathing the two boys in sunlight and making the world swim in gold. Paddy’s breath caught in his throat, looking over the gilded world in its full and unmarred glory.

“It’s beautiful,” Paddy whispered with a soft smile. Malark nodded along, “Yeah.” he said. “I guess it is.”

Suddenly, from Malark’s left he felt a brush of soft fingertips against the tops of his knuckles. He didn’t dare turn to the owner of the seeking hand, afraid to make a sudden move, and instead slid his digits between Paddy’s, joining their hands together. Malark opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it in fear of ruining the moment. So they sat in silence for a few halcyon moments.

Holding Paddy’s hand was like holding a dancing flame. Or maybe a butterfly. It was _alive_. If this was what holding Paddy's hand felt like, Malark couldn't even fathom what _kissing_ him would be like. Malark wondered if Paddy could feel how sweaty his palms were. He wished he could wipe his hand on his hoodie.

Suddenly someone’s phone went off, and Malark startled out of his reverie to check that his device wasn’t disturbing the peace. They reluctantly pulled their hands away, the moment had passed. Slipped through their intertwined fingers and escaped on the wind. Paddy blinked, took out his phone and tapped the screen before glancing at Malark apologetically. “Sorry, please don’t be mad but I have to go now.”

Malark just nodded. “Yeah, uh, I’m gonna stay here for a little bit. See you later?” He mentally facepalmed. _“See you later”? Seriously, Malark? What is wrong with you?_

Paddy smiled and said, “Yeah. See you later.” He dropped through the hole in the roof, catching the support beam as he fell. Malark caught a glimpse of the other boy walking away and out of sight. He sighed. Malark lay against the surface of metal plating behind him, staring at his hand blankly as he replayed the past few minutes in his mind.

_“It’s beautiful,” Paddy whispered with a soft smile. Malark nodded along, “Yeah.” he said. “I guess it is.”_

But Malark wasn’t looking or referring to the view, as Paddy had done. Malark was looking at him.


End file.
